Kubera Leez
Kubera Leez (alias Leez Haias) is the main protagonist of the Korean webtoon Kubera. Appearance , a Godly Item enhancing or controlling strength and fighting provess]] Kubera Leez appears as a teenage girl with green hair, green eyes and yellow skin, all of which she inherited from her mother, Anna Haias. She has full hair, which is partially curly, and has two distinctive curls at the sides, that bother her as she cannot get rid of them. She is slightly shorter than the average height of Willarv women, but has a figure that is mature for her age. Throughout the story she wears a collared yellow shirt and an orange skirt. In Chapter 32, she obtains a chunky bracelet on her right hand, a god item crafted by the God Kubera. She is shown as an adult in Insights by Kubera and Agni. In the future, her two curls are gone and her curly hair has grown longer. She probably exchanges her dress for a black cloak rimmed with fur and two straps covering her breasts. The Insights also show her with a sword (perhaps Sword of Return). Despite how she is drawn and portrayed, the author stresses several times that Kubera Leez is beautified, and in reality only looks average at best (butter faced). Personality Kubera is quite spontaneous. She has a strong sense of justice, but does not think before she acts. As a result, she was wandering off many times throughout her journey, much to the dismay of Asha. Growing up in a small village, she received minimal education; Kaz once implied that her knowledge of math is equal to that of a seven year old kid. She has little understanding of the world outside of her village, but quickly learns from her companion Asha. Due to lack of education, she doesn't catch up on details which would be obvious for others. For example, she missed the fact that Gandharva is a Sura, despite his abnormal skin tone, Sura teeth, dangerous transcendental abilities (he almost freezed her when she tried to touch him, and made fun of her "weakness" when she uprooted a giant tree), and ignorance of human behavior. As her understanding of magic is "something strange - oh, a wizard did it", she didn't find Babo Kim's use of silent magic strange, and Kubera's speed just annoyed her. However, much like Agni, Kubera does have moments when she is shown to be more perceptive and serious. In Chapter 42, she swore to Asha that she will go through any lengths to kill the one who destroyed her village. She also noticed the unusual relationship between Agwen and Kasak when she first saw them. As she has grown up around Anna's Half friends, she does not see Halfs in a negative light like most habitants of Willarv (which also may come from the fact, that she is too uneducated and too young to know about the N0 Cataclysm). However, she does possess a strong enmity of Suras , due to the fact that Maruna destroyed her village. It is strongly suggested that Kubera is yet to overcome the loss of her hometown. Agni commented on how she was depressed in her mind, and God Kubera saw through Insight that she is still longing for her mother. Despite this, she keeps quiet about her sadness, veiling it with a cheerful and happy personality, because Asha states that she would only be a burden if she cried. It is hinted numerous times that she has an enormous appetite. Synopsis 'Chapter 1: The Girl with A God's Name' Kubera awakes on her sixteenth birthday to find a yellow dress, and a letter addressed to her by her mother, Anna Haias. She tells Kubera to no longer use her name, and to choose an alias from that day on. Excited, Kubera thanks her mother and leaves to pick mushrooms. On her way she encounters Kaz, who gifts her a book on how to multiply and divide. Angered that he thinks her dumb (the book is meant for 7-9 year olds), Kubera sends him flying with inhuman strength. Kaz and his brother Haas then depart to Atera, to get her a genuine present. As she passes the guard tower, she encounters Roen Renod and Peil Sairofe, whom she thanks for going to Atera to buy her birthday gift for Anna. Roen warns her not to go too deep into the woods, and Peil makes a remark on her abnormal speed. Despite assuring Roen that she would not go deep into the woods, Kubera cannot find any mushrooms, and decides to stray from the path. A magician (Asha Rahiro) is shown passing by on a path below. At first it seems that there are no mushrooms growing in the deep woods either, and Kubera is about to turn back, when we suddenly see Gandharva, sleeping in a field of rare curry mushrooms. Kubera, full of excitement about finding mushrooms, does not notice Gandharva, and trips over him, waking him in the process. Gandharva, disgruntled, tries to freeze her, making Kubera suspect him to be a Half. Fortunately, Gandharva mistakes her for his daughter, Shakuntala, although his misunderstanding was only temporary. Curious as to what she is doing in the woods, Gandharva asks her about the curry mushroom, but cannot understand the mannerisms of humans. When Kubera demonstrates that unlike Nastikas, humans cannot swallow big objects, he is amused enough to let her go. Eventually Kubera finds herself on top of a cliff overlooking her village. Just as she notes that it is not as far as she thought, the village disappears in a red dome of light. Horrified, Kubera runs down the cliff and back to her village at breakneck speed. She sees Maruna and yells at him in her anger, only to have him attack her. Asha Rahiro barely saves her using a combination of Hoti Vayu and Hoti Chandra. When offered to be taken to safety, Kubera refuses, and proclaims that she's going to take revenge, and kill Maruna. Asha initially does not care, but upon learning Kubera's name, binds her feet by a magic spell and runs. Angered by Asha's indifference and recklessness, Kubera yells that she did not understand. Asha responds by saying that she did, because she once also knew a girl who had everything taken away, and that girl still wants revenge now (she speaks in third person, but it seems as if Kubera understands that Asha may mean herself). She advises Kubera not to cry or act childish, because she would be only burdening others. Their conversation is interrupted by Maruna, who took his Sura form to follow them. Asha teleports them both far away, but Kubera loses consciousness, and dreams about her mother and fellow villagers. She wakes up to see Asha's right arm crushed by a giant boulder, only to have Asha say that she had no right arm to begin with. Asha expresses her disappointment about Kubera, saying that Kubera had neither the power nor courage of the one she was named after. However, Kubera insists that she will not be a burden, and they both take refuge in the nearby city of Atera. 'Chapter 2: The Beauty and The Good-for-Nothing God' Kubera Leez quickly grows tired of the distance they have to walk from her village to Atera. Asha chastises her about her attitude, and Kubera wants to talk back, but stays quiet upon remembering what Asha told her earlier. At the checkpoint, Kubera Leez inquires about the A++ on Asha's magician license. Asha briefly explains that it is a magician ranking higher than A+ and lower than AA. Her ranking is in fact very high, and she has many fans, but due to her teasing, Kubera doesn't take Asha seriously. As she is seeing a city for the first time, Kubera is in awe of Atera. She wants to explore the city, but Asha hurries them to the Magician Guild. Kubera, however, is distracted by the sight of skewered mushrooms, and accidentally breaks the glass display they are kept in. Seeing that she doesn't have money, Asha throws a gold coin at her feet, and Kubera realizes for the first time how much she is relying on Asha, not only for food, but also protection and support. Just as she is about to buy the skewered mushroom, it is snatched away by a regular of the shop, Babo Kim. He notices her and turns, only to be surprised by the cryptic Insight of a woman, telling him that she keeps fighting only to protect the Power of the Name. He lets her purchase the mushrooms, but the shopkeeper angrily tells her that she has to pay 2 gold coins for the broken glass first. Babo Kim easily repairs it under the pretense of casting Hoti Asvins. However, being Agni, fire comes out instead of the normal spell, puzzling Kubera and the shopkeeper. Luckily, they are both oblivious, and buy his story of having a suit that makes fire effects. After buying ten skewered mushrooms for her, Agni remarks that Kubera is very sad inside. He tells her not to hold it in, and comforts her by taking her to a park. At the park, he pranks her with a necklace of light emitting creatures, and in turn she punches him with strength that would normally kill a person. Agni heals himself, giving her the excuse that it is all his suit's doing. He reveals his name jokingly, much to the disbelief of Kubera. Because Babo Kim appears as such an idiotic person, she cannot picture him as Agni, a God rumored to be cruel and cold-hearted. She tells him that he looks as much like Agni as she does like Kubera. Agni tells her that she doesn't look like Kubera at all, and that their only similarity is their immense physical strength. At that moment, Asha finds them both, and threatens to cut off one of Kubera's ears for being disobedient. Kubera thanks Agni and leaves with Asha. Only after Asha tells her that magic cannot be used without an incantation does Kubera think back to the strange magic that Agni used. However, she dismisses the suspicion, reasoning to herself that Babo Kim must have muttered it. Back at the Magician Guild, Kubera sees two doors, one normal and one bloodstained. Asha lets her have the normal room, while she herself tosses a cold coin into the booby trapped one, which of course triggers all the traps. Asha looks tired, and in the very last panel we see her sleeping soundly, while cowering on the floor in front of Kubera's room. 'Chapter 3: Sadness to be Lost' Kubera sleeps peacefully through most of the night. Even after Agni sets Atera on fire she does not seem to be very affected by the heat. When Asha wakes her up for evacuation, she protests without waking up, saying that she does not want to return to the real world, where she does not have a mother. In her sleep, she accidentally mistakes Asha for her mother Anna, and Asha plays along while carrying her to safety. Asha explains to Kubera that a magician must synchronize with the city's Barrier, in order to protect Atera from Maruna's attacks. They head toward the Temple, but Kubera complains that walking would take too long. Then a sudden giant flare of Agni's fire reaches them at top speed, and Kubera acts on instinct, piggybacks Asha to the Temple, while jumping incredibly high walls with superhuman strength, before falling unconscious and losing all memories of the trip. After Asha wakes her up, they enter the Temple to find an unconscious Brilith. Asha then insists on synchronizing with the Barrier, but Brilith's advisors protest, saying that only a Triple Attribute magician can do it. Upon hearing that, Kubera, convinced that it is her fault Maruna followed her, tells Asha to let her do it instead. However, she is only warned not to reveal her name to anyone, and gets thrown out of the room by Asha. After Asha successfully blocks Maruna's attacks, Kubera runs back and sees her lying on the floor, while being supported by the Temple magicians. Convinced that Asha died while protecting the city, she yells out her name, only to get told by Asha to shut up. For a second, she sees Asha as a man instead of a woman. 'Chapter 4: AAA Magician' Kubera is able to stay in the Temple because she is a friend of Asha, but she is prohibited from seeing Asha or wandering about. Being imprisoned in the Temple, she quickly becomes bored. A month passes by before she encounters Lorraine and Ruche at the Temple's plaza. Lorraine takes her to see Asha, but Ruche objects to waking Asha if it'll make her grumpy. With nothing left to do, they take Kubera to visit Brilith. Ruche asks Brilith to tell them stories about Asha, but Kubera wants to hear Asha's life from Asha herself. Because Ruche appears to be so adamant, Brilith tells them of the time they were partners for the magician examination four years ago. Kubera is unable to understand most of the story, because she is not used to the magician system. At that moment, Asha wakes up and the four of them go to visit. Ruche reveals that it is Asha's birthday (the 21st of the Month of Marut), and Kubera is shocked and dismayed that she didn't know. She becomes increasingly dismayed as Ruche, Lorraine and Brilith each give Asha birthday gifts. Realizing that she is not as important to Asha as the other three, Kubera leaves the room. Outside, after doing a little reflecting, she quickly cheers up, and decides to buy a present with the one gold coin she has. 'Chapter 5: The Golden Knight' While Kubera scales a wall to get into the city, she is caught by Asha who confines her to the Temple. She quickly realizes that there is another way to escape the walls, and jumps out while Asha is in the library, talking to Brilith. Outside the city, she is so in awe of all the hustle and bustle, that she has no idea what to buy for Asha. She encounters a box containing a Godly Item, and a grumpy Airi who leaves Ari to guard it. As she stares dazedly at the box, a small boy calls her shorty and tells her to leave. In her disbelief and anger that someone shorter than her was calling her a shorty, Kubera tries to lift the boy, but can't even move him. He pats her on the head for trying, but she feels a much larger hand, and runs away, flustered. After stopping, Kubera sees a curry mushroom stand selling them for only 1 gold coin (which is very cheap, considering they are usually sold for 5 gold coins for a set of 3 mushrooms), right before hearing that the box has been stolen by a Half and a Quarter. She buys the curry mushroom at the last moment before they are sold out, and is musing about whether or not to go after the thieves. Even with the announcement made, no magicians seem willing to start a chase. When Ari finally breaks down, crying that he'll get kicked out, she speeds after them. Kubera is so focused on catching the criminals, that she unintentionally leaves Atera's perimeters. As she falls from the walls, the child creates a gust of wind, that saves her from crash landing. Dismissing the strange incident, Kubera continues to run after the criminals, dropping her curry mushroom. However, the child stops the criminals, so when Kubera catches up, she only sees a box and a chunky gray bracelet. As she reaches down to pick up the bracelet, it is snatched away. She looks up to see a grown up version of the child, who is actually the Earth God Kubera. The God tells Kubera to wear pants, making her punch him in her anger. He is disappointed, remarking that the Power of the Name has been wasted if that is her full strength. He then tries to take his bracelet back, but is stopped by Kubera, who says that Agni will punish him for being a swindler. God Kubera makes a deal with her, saying that he will throw the bracelet, and whoever catches it first can keep it. Kubera finds the bracelet in a marsh. She runs towards it, but is intercepted by the God, who suddenly appears in front of her. She stumbles and accidentally grabs him for support. He calls her shorty, reminding her of the small boy she encountered earlier in Atera. She dismisses it as a coincidence, and gets irked when he starts playing with her curls. Kubera insists that the God must have cheated and used magic. God Kubera in turn tells her that she is overconfident and grabs her neck, reminding her of Babo Kim for a second. In her discomfort, she kicks him with full strength. As God Kubera is recovering from her hit, Kubera picks up the bracelet and examines it. Finding nothing special about it, she puts it on her right arm before heading back to Atera. As she turns to head back, the God grabs her wrist and the bracelet shrinks. Kubera's arm goes numb and she tries to get the bracelet off, to no avail. God Kubera gives her four options: to die, cut her hand off, ask a Five Zen God, or find the Earth Oracle. Kubera tells him that it's impossible for her to meet a God. In turn, he asks her what she would ask for if she met one. She says there's nothing that she wants, but he sees her crying for her mother through Insight. He tells her to learn how to wear it, and reveals that the bracelet allows a normal human being to use magic. Kubera insists on returning the bracelet to its owner. Since she cannot take it off, he offers her the cost of the bracelet in gold and gems. Oblivious, Kubera believes him to be a crook. As she scolds him, Asura Suras arrive and attack them. Kubera attempts to attack, but finds that she doesn't have sufficient strength to cause damage. She is stopped by the God, who tells her that the bracelet corresponds with the strength of her mind, not body. Although confused by his explanation, Kubera mentally encourages herself to become stronger. Her encouragement makes the bracelet turn gold and heavy. She lifts her arm, and is amazed to find that a Sura is destroyed in the process. Thinking that it's a fluke, Kubera turns around to see another Asura Sura attacking. She thinks that she's doomed, but the bracelet turns black and destroys the Sura with a blast. However, just as she is about to attack further, the bracelet turns gray again. God Kubera tells Kubera that she has a lot of potential. He destroys all the surrounding Asura Suras, creating a huge hole in the process. Kubera is in awe, seeing his hair turn gold and glow. The God tells her of a kind of magic (Hoti Kubera) that strengthens a part of the body and makes it glow. Kubera appears disinterested, caring more about Asha's lost birthday present, and how to return to Atera. The God fetches her a curry mushroom and transports her, along with Lorraine's box, back into Atera. Despite not hearing any incantation, Kubera still doesn't believe that the man is a God. She thanks him and tells him that he is a good person. The God, however, sees an Insight of an older Kubera, telling him that he is despicable, and wishing that he hadn't given her his name. She claims that she would have been much happier, if he had just killed her while she was young. After seeing the Insight, he tells Kubera that he was initially going to kill her, but changed his mind. He tells her to choose her own path: to be killed, or continue on in regret and desolation. In another Insight, the older Kubera tells him that he should not have given her the choice. However, presently, Kubera is puzzled by the question. After little deliberation, she tells him that obviously she would choose to live, because she could die whenever she wanted to. In response, the God tells her that she is special, and that it is up to him, not her, whether she dies or not. She shrugs it off as a creepy joke, and tries to run away, but he freezes her to the spot. God Kubera tells her that if she does not want to die, she should tell him she will live no matter what the consequences are. Since Kubera does not want to answer, she cries to a few passing by guards about being held captive by her companion. However, when they take a closer look, they only see a child with golden hair. She screams at him, thinking that it had been a prank, and tells him to release her feet. God Kubera explains to her that his child appearance is not his original one, and that it is convenient for going unnoticed. She, in turn, makes fun of him. God Kubera, seeing that Kubera is very young and immature, decides to leave for now. He tells her to consider her choice very carefully. Before he leaves, she asks for his name, giving her own as Leez Haias. The God disbelieves her, causing Kubera to panic. Fortunately for Kubera, he does not delve into the matter. He tells her that it is good to have an alias, and to keep their meeting a secret. Now that she can move once again, Kubera manages to reactivate her bracelet one last time, move the box back to Lorraine's shop, and tries to sneak back to the Temple. She is caught by Asha, who threatens to cut off her ear. Kubera tries to explain that she left to buy a birthday present, but her argument is not very convincing, since she dropped the second curry mushroom right before the God transported her. Disappointed, she cries, because she keeps losing things that are important to her. Asha scolds her and tells Kubera that she doesn't need to cry, because she'll consider the present received anyway. She also tells Kubera that they leave for Kalibloom the next morning. She says that she has business at the Chaos Temple. Kubera does not know what it is, but is happy because Kalibloom is also where the Earth Temple is. and she might be able to take off her bracelet there. 'Chapter 6: Longing for Yesterday' When Asha inquires why Kubera hasn't asked anything about her, Kubera says that she wants Asha to tell the story herself someday. Truthfully, she didn't ask because Asha is the only person she has left, so she's afraid of driving her away with questions. During their last meal, Lorraine and Airi arrive, complaining about Asha's lost present. Unaware that the bracelet was the present, Kubera asks what it is, only to have Asha grab her wrist to conceal it (from which we can see that Asha is already aware of the bracelet, and its hidden function/God item properties). Originally, Asha's plan was to travel to Kalibloom via Rindhallow, but after Airi informs that Rindhallow is currently besieged by Maruna's army, they decide to travel via Mistyshore instead. Despite Lorraine telling Asha that the number of deaths in Kubera's village seems to be zero, Asha tells Kubera that everyone there has died. She further says that everything happened because Kubera has the Name of a God. Kubera recalls asking her mother for a different name when she was a child. Anna reveals that she is named Kubera, because someone has told her father Rao that she will be happier than anyone, after being raised under that name for fifteen years. Kubera now believes that her mother lied. Asha asks her if she want to kill Maruna for revenge. Curious, Kubera asks if she could actually kill him. Asha tells her of the Sword of Return, and its ability to stop Sura from regenerating. Determined to avenge her villagers, Kubera claims that she will pull out the sword no matter what. On they day they leave, Kubera catches a glimpse of Kaz, but before she can investigate, Asha teleports them both away with Hoti Vayu. 'Chapter 7: Half' As they are traveling towards Mistyshore, Kubera complains about the heat. She tells Asha to use Hoti Vayu, but Asha says that she has to save certain spells for emergencies. There is a faint smell of blood in the woods that they're walking through, but Kubera dismisses it after Asha scolds her for being slow. They stop by a town near Mistyshore where Kubera sees a Garuda Half auction. Saddened but helpless, she decides to ignore it, and keeps following Asha. At their hotel, Asha lets Kubera keep the silver coin change after renting the room. Kubera quickly runs out to buy curry fish fillets that she had seen earlier. While eating, she overhears Half hunters planning to kill an escaped Half. She follows them into the woods, and intercepts Yuta's Sura transformation. With her strength, she sends one of them flying. The others mistake her for a Half, and can't comprehend why the bone of Yaksha isn't immobilizing her. The Half hunters decide to use magic, but Asha shows up before they can cast any spells. Asha tells Kubera to step aside and turn off her bracelet. Kubera is surprised to see that it turned gold without her knowledge. By threatening the Half hunters with Hoti Indra, Asha sends them running, and afterwards heals the Half using Hoti Asvins. Kubera convinces Asha to let Yuta and the Garuda Half stay at their hotel, which Asha reluctantly agrees. She is very happy that she has saved a Half, to the point where she just smiles and nods when Asha tells her not to interfere with Half auctions again. Asha takes Yuta and Kubera to dinner at the hotel's restaurant and chooses a vegetarian dinner, which Kubera happily devours. After seeing a couple leave, she complains about people leaving food on their plates, causing Yuta to swallow his entire dish in one gulp. Unaware that he is a Sura and cannot digest vegetables, Kubera insists on ordering another dish only to be stopped by Yuta. She later runs out of shampoo in the shower and runs out naked, thinking Asha is the only one there. However, because Yuta is with her, Asha punishes Kubera. Kubera complains about being punished since he didn't see anything, only to be scolded by Asha. Asha explains that even though Yuta looks younger physically, he is in fact much older than her. Since Yuta does not have a name, Asha tries to name him. However, Asha is so bad at names that Kubera demands to name Yuta, something that she herself has trouble doing. They leave the town with Kubera still coming up with names. She offers to return the Garuda Half to her village but Rinn refuses because Asha is a magician. Yuta then offers, telling Kubera that he can travel fast without magic. Kubera, oblivious, thinks that he is a fast runner and asks him to have a race sometime. After Yuta leaves, she complains about not understanding why people hate Halfs so much. In turn, Asha asks her if she can be friends with a Rakshasa. Kubera does not respond but makes a grave and horrified face. When Yuta returns, Kubera finally has a long list of names waiting for him. She reads them aloud, stopping at "Yuta" and remarking that she quite likes that name. Yuta asks if she took the name from somewhere, which she adamantly denies. She asks if he likes the name and he blushes. Puzzled, Kubera thinks that he's angry but he shakes his head when she asks. She then haughtily boasts about being a much better namer than Asha, only stopping after Asha threatens to cut off her ear with Hoti Marut. They are all teleported into Mistyshore by Asha. 'Chapter 8: The Wavering King' At Mistyshore's checkpoint, Asha explains that a city's barrier will allow anyone to leave but those who enter have to be thoroughly checked. Kubera recalls God Kubera teleporting her into Atera but her thoughts are interrupted by a bloody Ran Sairofe who cuts the entire line. She and Yuta are scared by the murderous aura emitted by Asha after Ran mistakes her for a man. Asha leaves Kubera at Mistyshore's magician guild while she leaves for the university. Kubera is bored and orders room service while Yuta runs off. She leaves in search of him but returns in fear of having to face Asha's wrath once again. 'Chapter 9: Rival' While napping, Kubera accidentally activates her bracelet and puts a crack in the wall. Asha finds out about the room service she ordered and wakes her with a Bhavati Indra spell. She tells Kubera not to do that again because it makes a fool of Yuta, who would eat vegetables just to stay with her. Thinking Yuta to be a Half, Kubera completely misses the point, making Asha express disappointment that Yuta means so little to her. She later sees Agwen Rajof laying down her father, Kasak, on a bed. Puzzled by their conversation, Kubera asks about their relationship only to be surprised when Asha tells her that they are father and daughter. She observes that it's strange for a daughter to treat her father that way. Asha explains to her that their circumstances are unique and tells her to ask Agwen if she is curious. Agwen buys a meat buffet for Yuta and Kubera. While she talks with Asha, Kubera happily devours the cooked meat while Yuta eats all of the raw. When Kubera realizes that Ran has a problem with Halfs, she insists on staying with Yuta because he's been with them longer. The next morning, she praises Yuta for finding earrings that give him human qualities. However, Yuta feels sick because she fed him ten cucumbers before they left. At Mistyshore's Water Channel, she and Asha meet up with Ran, who calls her a 'chick', due to her yellow attire. Ran warns her that her clothes are not going to be enough as the water channel is very cold. Kubera assures him that she will be fine because she is resistant to cold climates. Ran misunderstands when she tells him the clothes were given her by the most important person in the world, thinking they were given to her by a lover. Furthermore, she runs off to Asha, causing him to think that she is Asha's girlfriend. On the boat, she remarks at how useful Hoti Varuna is. She also appears unafraid of swimming or falling off the boat Asha created. Since they are unfamiliar with the Water Channel, Asha uses Hoti Surya to create a map. When Kubera states that she doesn't know that spell, Ran explains to her what it does. Kubera realizes that Hoti Surya is how Asha is always able to find her no matter where she goes. 'Chapter 10: The Night it Rained Fire' Kubera is absent for the entirety of this chapter as it takes place back in Atera at the same time she is in Mistyshore with Asha, Yuta and Ran. She appears once when Sagara tells Brilith that she is searching for a girl named Kubera. Brilith immediately thinks of Asha and the strange girl she brought to Atera the month before. 'Chapter 11: The Power of the Name' ]] While Asha, Ran and Yuta are sleeping, Leez leaves to take a bath in the water. Right after she jumps into the water, she hears noises further down the tunnel. Worried about Yuta, she puts on her bra and heads toward the noise to investigate. There is no one there so she thinks she's been hearing things, but just as she turns to leave, more noises come from underneath the lake. Kubera activates her bracelet before dives in. In the lake, there is a gigantic fish that has been bitten by something equally big. She looks for the creature that attacked it, only to find nothing and resurface. There, she encounters the kid version of the god Kubera floating on a swimming tube. Annoyed at his presence, Leez tries to get back to Asha but finds that she is lost. Hopeless, she swims to shore. Kubera transforms into his adult form, freaking her out. He transforms back into a child and tells her that he can see her future and that she will regret it. Leez then asks if he can see his own future. The god Kubera has an Insight of himself standing underneath a tree, no longer bearing the name of Kubera. Kubera says that she'll stay living as she is. The god has another Insight of Kubera in the future, swearing that she will kill him at all costs. He transforms back into adult form and takes her to her clothes and to Asha. He plays with her curls once more before disappearing again. Asha is mad at Kubera for disappearing in the middle of the night. Goobera "The Daily Life of Goobera" is a side story, which only appears in the webtoon when Currygom turns into Whitegom out of overwork and exhaustion. It describes how Kubera's life would maybe look like, when Kubera would be a Korean school life manhwa instead of an action packed fusion fantasy. All main protagonists, and a few side characters, from the Kubera universe, have a Goobera counterpart, and are acting accordingly to their temper and personal relationships: Kubera = Goo Bera (Junior, 2nd Year, Class 12, B) Asha = Lee Asha (Junior, 2nd Year, Class 12, A) Brilith = Jung Brill (Junior, 2nd Year, Class 11, A) Agni = Kim Babo (Junior, 2nd Year, Class 11, B) Gandharva = Kim Ghandar (Senior, 3rd Year, Class 1) Maruna = Choi Maru (Senior, 3rd Year, Class 5) Kaz = Park Kazu (Junior, 2nd Year, Class 4) God Kubera = Shin Goo (Freshman, 1st Year, Class 12) Sagara = Sagara (Senior, 3rd Year, Class 1) Yuta = Yoota (Freshman, 1st Year, Class 12) Season Two (in progress) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Chapters Category:Transcendental skill Category:Index